To Aru Uta Utai Ningyo no Kiroku
by Sky Flayer
Summary: Basado en esta pequeña saga de los gemelos Kaito y Kaiko. 4 Drabbles.
1. La maldición de los gemelos

**To Aru Uta Utai Ningyo no Kiroku**

**La maldición de los gemelos**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en lo profundo de un bosque, solía hablarse de los gemelos malditos. Dos mitades de un perfecto ser, del cual una de sus partes era la destinataria de un fuerte poder.

Los gemelos eran inseparables, compartían un mismo cuerpo, idénticos. Ambos sabían sobre su destino, pero aún así jamás habían discutido las pautas. Eran felices juntos, se amaban y su inocencia era tanta y tan pura. Era imposible dañar a uno sin dañar al otro, como un espejo...

Pero claro, todos los espejos se rompen, así como las personas se distorsionan.

"_¿Qué pasa si no soy yo la mitad indicada?" _se preguntaba angustiada la hermana menor _"¿Y si estoy destinada a desaparecer?"_

Su angustia y sus dudas crecían a cada momento.

Ella era la dulce gemela de su gemelo, una de las seleccionadas por un "dios" para ser la posible portadora de un poder.

Ahora tenía miedo de ser solo un extra, un agregado, alguien vacío que solo servía para completar la existencia de alguien más.

"_Hermano, tengo miedo de desaparecer"_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_Ya sabes, uno de nosotros dos será poderoso y portador de un destino, el otro se convertirá en nada y formara parte del otro cuerpo."_

El hermano al oír esto de su pequeña y pura hermana, al ver las lágrimas caer por su blanco rostro, no pudo hacer más que sentirse culpable por hacerla sentir así. La abrazó fuertemente y la llamó por su nombre, el cual compartían. Después de unos minutos, ella comenzó a cantar una triste melodía.

_Es en el fondo del bosque_

_donde los gemelos malditos_

_los que comparten su nombre_

_se ocultan_

_Es en el fondo del bosque_

_donde la maldición_

_de la cual no se puede escapar_

_acecha a aquellos que_

_sus nombres enlazan_

El hermano también lloró, aunque solo fueron unas pequeñas lágrimas resbaladizas.

"_No te preocupes hermana, yo siempre te protegeré"_

Luego de decir estas palabras, el mayor comenzó a desaparecer lentamente entre los brazos de su gemela, la cual no pudo evitar llorar desconsoladamente.

"_Me quedaré sola"_

"_Por supuesto que no, yo siempre estaré... en tu interior"_

Las inocentes lágrimas de la joven se convirtieron en una amarga sonrisa y su puro corazón se estrujó en su interior.

"_Ya puedo ser feliz, tengo los poderes que tanto deseaba, ¿y mi hermano?"_

Era la maldición de los nombres, aquella que dictaba que los que compartieran el mismo nombre y mismo cuerpo estaban destinados a pelear por el poder, pero que aquel que resultara vencedor sería es portador de un terrible destino.

_¿Donde esta mi felicidad?_


	2. El amado emperador

**To Aru Uta Utai Ningyo no Kiroku**

**El amado emperador**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un lejano reino, había un querido y amado emperador. El, luego de muchos años de guerras ocasionadas por antiguos reyes, había logrado traer la paza su pueblo.

En honor a esto, se había ganado el amor de la primera musa, una joven de perfecta belleza y de natural hermosura. El emperador también estaba locamente enamorado de ella, tanto, que en pocos días la invitó a vivir con el al palacio.

Pero la musa guardaba un secreto bajo su hermoso rostro. Estaba enferma y pronto moriría.

Intento ocultárselo a su amado, no quería preocuparlo, pero el dolor era tanto que un día no pudo evitar confiarle la verdad.

"_Pero... Hay una cura ¿cierto?"_ Asustado, el emperador creyó que sería capaz de mover montañas con tal de que aquella joven dama no muriera.

"_No lo sé"_ Fue la seca respuesta de la joven.

El emperador entró en pánico, ya no era el mismo.

Organizó una búsqueda por todo el mundo, para encontrar a alguien que pudiera curar a su amada. Los países vecinos, que advirtieron la locura en los ojos del buen amo, no lo dejaron pasar las fronteras y allí comenzó la guerra.

Las tropas del querido emperador arrasaron con todo lo que había a su paso, tiñendo la blanca nieve de roja sangre. Ya no importaba si la doncella enferma le pedía que parara aquel infierno, su amado estaba completamente corrompido por la sangre.

"_Quiero devolverte la vida"_

"_Pero eres tu quien me arrastró a la muerte"_

La doncella que no había callado su secreto debía pagar el pecado que había sido todas las guerras y toda la sangre que se había derramado.

Murió en una habitación llena de nieve, cerrando sus ojos lentamente, mirando a su amado por ultima vez.

Este lloró, dándose cuenta de su error.

"_Daría todo por que te quedarás conmigo"_ susurró entre lágrimas.

La mano de la muerta alrededor de su cuello como garras y esos ojos llenos de pecado que lo observaban desde el infierno.

"_Pues dejame llevarte conmigo"_


	3. La asesina de la nieve

**To Aru Uta Utai Ningyo no Kiroku**

**La asesina de la nieve**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un pueblo a las afueras de un bosque maldito, que carecía de nombre y donde siempre nevaba, fue el primer lugar donde se oyó hablar de la dama de nieve.

Era una mujer hermosa, fuerte y fría. Vivía asesinando a personas por encargo o por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Bajo su semblante inexpresivo se ocultaba su pesar.

Ella realmente era buena con la espada, una verdadera guerrera. Además, podía asesinar a quien quisiera, no importaba si eran niños o mujeres, ella simplemente lo hacía.

Amaba tanto la espada que su cuerpo dejaba ver las marcas de la pelea en los brazos, las piernas, la espalda, pero ella seguía viva y luchando sin temor, dejándolo todo atrás.

Llevaba más de cien victorias como asesina, ni una sola derrota, era perfecta... Hasta que un día cometió un solo error. Fue tan simple y estupido.

"_Ese hombre se parece a el"_

Ella era incapaz de borrar el recuerdo de su amado, de aquel que había estado ahí desde el principio. Ella había sido la causa voluntaria de su muerte y lo sabía. Había sido egoísta y solo había pensado en su propio bienestar. Ahora estaba sola y asesinaba para olvidar el pasado, pero ¿era olvidable el pasado?

Tras cometer este único error, el emperador para el cual luchaba se decidió por encerrarla en un calabozo. Viviría allí el resto de sus días, entre los traidores y ladrones de aquel reino antiguamente pacifico.

Su existencia ya vacía se fue completamente con aquella oscuridad que la embriago desde entonces.

_Arrepentimiento_

_Dolor_

_Sufrimiento_

¿Qué era aquello que la estaba extorsionando?

"_El decía que mi sonrisa era hermosa, desde que yo lo envié a su muerte no he vuelto a sonreír"_

Después de mucho tiempo lloró. No como lo había hecho en su muerte, sus lágrimas ya no eran falsas.

"_¿Están mis manos sucias? ¿Manchadas de mi propia sangre?"_

Dejo que la oscuridad la absorbiera lentamente y disfruto de sus últimos minutos concientes.

"_Al final, no necesitaba tanto poder para ser feliz, solo ser querida"_


	4. Pareja en el alba

**To Aru Uta Utai Ningyo no Kiroku**

**Pareja en el alba**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, a las afueras de un bosque maldito, había un pueblo nevado sin nombre. A este pueblo llego un estudioso y alvino científico, el cual estaba decidido a investigar las maldiciones del bosque, entre ellas, la del rumor de los gemelos malditos, los cuales, según los aldeanos, compartían el mismo nombre y cuerpo y habían desaparecido hacía dos décadas.

Pasó un año desde que este científico llegó, cuando conoció a una bella joven de ojos y cabellos rojizos. En seguida quedo perdida mente enamorado de ella, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la feliz pareja firmara su amor en la capilla del pueblo. Eran tan unidos y se amaban tanto.

La vida les sonrió con dos hermosos gemelos, los cuales eran sanos y fuerte. Al principio, el científico se preocupó, ya que todavía no había afondado su investigación sobre los gemelos, pero su esposa lo tranquilizó con las simples palabras de _"todo va a estar bien"_, las cuales surtieron efecto en su amado.

Pero pronto, del país vecino -hasta ahora pacifico- se declaro la guerra a todas las fronteras y pronto se pudo ver al ejercito enemigo marchando en el negro horizonte.

La pareja decidió escapar antes del ataque, y aquel mismo amanecer tomaron a sus recién nacidos hijos en brazos para atravesar el blanco comienzo del día en silencio.

"_Tu, eres tan igual a el"_

Aquellas frías palabras atravesaron la niebla mientras un rojizo sol se asomaba por la linde del bosque.

Ambos se giraron a ver a su interlocutora, una mujer alta de mirada fría, pero a la vez triste. Llevaba puesta una armadura y en su mano portaba una espada.

"_Desaparece"_

Fue lo ultimo que escuchó el alvino científico antes de sentir el frío del metal atravesándolo y sus últimos latidos. Su mujer gritó y se arrodilló a su lado, pocos segundos después ella también calló junto a su amado.

Solo unos segundos antes de dejar de existir, pudo notar... una pequeña fotografía en el suelo, que retrataba a un joven de blancos cabellos.

"_Si, se parecen"_


End file.
